She Didn't Have Time
by rika08
Summary: Bella's a single mother working for her daughter. She has no time for men in her life. 'She didn't Have Time' Terri Clark. Songfic.


Bella stood on the porch, holding a small baby girl in her arms. She couldn't believe this. He was leaving! He was really leaving her! After years together and their child, he was leaving her just like that.

Jacob walked out of the house, carrying his bags. He walked down the steps of the porch and loaded his trunk. He looked back up at Bella for a second.

"Bye." he said. Jacob walked to the front door and climbed into his car. The engine roared to life and he pulled away.

Bella watched him leave. Her heart shattered. The only man she had ever loved was leaving, and he wasn't coming back for her.

"Don't cry." Bella whispered to herself. "You don't have time for this."

She looked down at her daughter in her arms. There were so many things she had to do for her. Bella turned back into the house and started to work.

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said "your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
Like her momma had said about him  
He started the car  
Pulled out of the drive  
Didn't waste any time lookin' back  
She watched him go  
Thinkin' even a stranger  
Would show more compassion than that_

Bella raced through the house as her daughter cried for her. Bella lifted the child from her crib and rocked her gently. The baby girl cried terribly. Bella sighed to herself, still rocking her daughter. She could handle this. With or without _him_, she could do this. There was no time for crying, or thinking of him. It was just her and Renesme now.

_She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed  
A pink blanket to find  
To rock their little one to sleep  
She could've laid in bed for hours  
Giving misery the power  
But she didn't have time_

Bella unlocked the door to her home. Her set her purse down on the table and dropped her keys into the glass bowl next to her purse. "I'm home!"

A clatter of small steps echoed through the house. Bella looked up to see Renesme running towards her. Her arms wide open, smiling brightly. Bella smiled as her daughter ran into her arms.

"Mommy!" she called.

"Hey Nessie, how are you?" Bella asked.

"Great! Alice took me to the park and we got to practice!" Nessie exclaimed.

Alice laughed from behind. Bella had met her in college, before meeting _him._ Since Bella had to work during the day, Alice volunteered to watch Renesme for Bella. "We had a blast today."

"Thanks so much Alice. Nessie, why don't you go wash up and we'll start dinner?" Bella said.

Nessie nodded and ran of towards the bathroom. Bella stood and walked next to Alice. "I really owe you Alice."

"That's ok, you can just go on a date and we'll all it even." Alice said. She opened the door and left Bella to her thoughts.

_She got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evening survival  
At night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
And watching was all she could do  
Her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
And maybe you'll meet someone new"_

Renesme sat at the table, trying to wrestle the food onto her fork. Bella tried her best not to laugh or help. Nessie was determined to do things her own way now. Bella watched the a line appear across Nessie forehead as she grew aggravated with her food.

"So how was practice today?" Bella asked. Trying to get Nessie attention away form her tough food.

"Great! Coach says I'm one of the best hitter on the team! I got a double today!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Wow! A double. You sure are better than me!" Bella replied. She never had been good at sports, or graceful dancing.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Henderson said she didn't want me showing up with grass stains on my tights again." Nessie said.

_She could've tried  
But she didn't have time  
She had a five year old to feed  
She had ballet class, piano lessons  
And t-ball little league  
She could've laid awake for hours  
Giving lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have the time_

Bella knelt at the back of her car. The tire had managed to last this long, but Bella wasn't anywhere near an auto shop. She grabbed her jack and settled it under the car and began cranking the car up. The car was three feet off the ground. Bella grabbed lug wrench from her kit and set it over a lug nut. She grabbed the wrench and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. She inhaled deeply and pulled again. The wrench cranked and began spinning in Bella's hands. The first nut came off and clattered to the ground. Bella replaced the wrench over the next bolt and continued the process. She gather the nuts by her knees.

Bella set the wrench back in the kit and positioned herself in front of the tire. Cars past by her, honking. Bella rolled her eyes. _Flat in a parking lot and no one bothers to offer a hand._

She grasped the tire and pulled. The heavy tire hardly budged. Bella lost her grip and slid back onto the pavement. Passing cars honked repeatedly. Bella pushed herself back up. Tears welled in her eyes. She inhaled deeply, trying not to let the stress get the best of her.

"Miss, do you need help?" Bella looked up. A young man, no older than she, was standing at the end of her car.

"Yes." Bella answered.

_Not time where would she find the time  
To trust a man again  
Not time for that flat tire  
A crowded parking lot and then  
_

Bella sat next to Edward, the man who had fixed her tire, in a local coffee shop. He was very nice man. His short copper hair hardly covered his deep green eyes that constantly peered into hers. His bright smile made her heart skip.

_He's very kind and really handsome. He couldn't be single._ Bella thought.

"what about you? Do you have any kids?" Edward asked.

_Not time to just have coffee with the man  
Who got her tired fixed  
She was thinking gosh he's handsome  
When he asked do you have kids_

"I saw the car seat in the back." Edward explained.

Bella felt her heart stop. There was no way around the answer. She couldn't lie about Renesme. No matter how much she liked Edward, she couldn't deny her daughter. _I thought he was too perfect._

"She's five." Bella answered. She gripped her coffee cup, preparing for the worst.

Edward smiled, "I love kids."

Bella looked up from her cup. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "My brother and his wife always call me up to baby-sit their kids when they want to go out. It's the closest I am to children of my own."

"I wish I could do that. I'm so busy working my best friend has to watch my daughter." Bella said.

"Does she have your eyes?" Edward asked.

_She could've lied  
But she didn't have time  
All she said was "she's five"  
He said "i saw the car seat I love kids  
Does she have your eyes?"  
And they sat and talked for hours  
Giving destiny it's power  
She could've been afraid  
To fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_

"Nessie, sit in front of your mother and Edward." Alice said.

Nessie ran from Alice to the front steps of the porch. She settled herself in between Bella's and Edwards legs. She leaned her head on Edwards legs, smiling. Bella laughed. Edward reached around Bella's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Smile." Alice called.

And they did. it wasn't a fake smile for Alice. But a real smile, filled with happiness. Something Bella thought she'd never feel again. Yet she was, with her _family._

_She could've been afraid  
To fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_

--

Ok, don't kill me. This was my first twilight fic. I know its kinda choppy, but I tried. Tell me what you think.


End file.
